


A Boy and his Hammer

by kalelle



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalelle/pseuds/kalelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blending of mythology and movie canon to create a history of Mjolnir and it's value to Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and his Hammer

In Asgard, when a boy is ready to become a man, he is to be honoured by his father, and by his family. The boy is to be given a gift from his father, as a sign that he has reached adulthood. This gift can be a gift of weaponry, the fathers sword, or shield, or helm. Or it can be a token, like the coin saved from the fathers first day of hard work. It could also be intangible, like ownership of the family shop, or control of the family decisions. When a son of Asgard, of Odin, reaches adulthood, the gift must be fitting of Asgard, and of Odin. And so, that is how Thor Odinson, upon turning into a man, received Mjolnir.

 

Mjolnir was a great, and powerful weapon, seized from the kiln of the dwarves Eitri and Brokkr. The mighty hammer was capable of turning mountains into dust and calling down the most fearsome of thunder and lightning. Mjolnir was rendered even more powerful by Thor's younger brother Loki, a great sorcerer, though he had not yet reached the age of a man. Loki, locked away with the hammer for a day, cast upon it a great many spells and enchantments, so that unless the spells were broken, only Thor could lift it.

 

Many years later, Mjolnir was stolen, by the frost giant Thrymr, who had enlisted the help of many sorcerers to break the spells that Loki had placed on the hammer. Thrymr took Mjolnir away to Jottunheim, the world of the frost giants, brought to it's knees by Odin and the Asgardians long before. From there, Thrymr sent a missive to Asgard, and demanded a ransom on the hammer, the condition being the beautiful Freyja's hand in marriage. Freyja held love for neither frost giants, nor Thor and his plight, and so refused. But clever Loki came up with the solution. Thor, dressed in a wedding gown, with a veil from the top of his head to his knees, with his long blonde hair hiding his face, went with Loki, who acted as escort, and claimed to be Freyja. Under the veil, Thor refused to show his face until he had been properly wed. That evening, at the pre-wedding ceremonies, Thrymr brought out the hammer for his bride-to-be, and Thor, shedding the veil, seized the hammer and struck every frost giant in attendance down, ruining his dress in the process.

 

Of the many talents of Mjolnir, Thor cherished one above the rest. It took him a long time to learn it, and longer still to control it, but the ability to fly was well worth it. The exhilaration that came with being able to rise above Asgard, above the towers and the walls, to soar over the water and the forest, to disappear into clouds or skim across the Bifrost, was intoxicating. The sky was his domain, his to traverse, his to command, his to crack open in his rage or joy. Many of the maidens he courted requested to fly with him, and he refused them all. There was one, however, that he did fly with. One evening, he found Loki sitting on the ledge of his balcony, long slender legs hooked on the rails to keep from falling.

 

“Do you love me, Thor?” Loki had asked, looking up at the skies.

 

“Of course I do.” Thor said, approaching his brother, his beautiful brother, slowly, as though he was afraid to startle the slender man into falling. “Loki, get down from there, we are much too high.” For the balcony was so high up one could scarcely see the ground.

 

“How much?” there was an odd note in Loki's voice.

 

“Loki, I love you more than anything.” Thor said, reaching a hand out slowly, ready to grab for him, though he knew that if Loki did not want to be caught, he would not be.

 

“More than the sky?”

 

“Yes, Loki. More than the sky. More than mother and father. More than flying!”

 

“Then show me.” And Loki's long legs unhooked, and he pushed forward, dropping off the balcony.

 

Thor did not even think, he summoned Mjolnir right through the very walls, from his room across to Loki's, and he swung the mighty hammer around, lifting off and diving after his falling brother, easily catching up with him and winding his free arm around him. Thor held Loki very tightly to his chest, afraid to drop him, and Loki wound his arms around Thor's shoulders and his legs around Thor's, and he buried his face into the crook of Thor's neck. And Thor flew them to a private place, and landed, and held on to Loki and promised him that he would never let him fall again.


End file.
